Hunter Caine
Hunter Caine'''The fans attributed to Hunter's surname being "Caine". But, officially, it is not yet known whether or not he carries his father's surname in the series or not. is the son of Alastor and is the older half-brother of Parker Caine. He is a demonic assassin tasked with collecting DNA from powerful witches, such as the Elders and The Charmed Ones. History Early Life An unknown number of years ago, Hunter was born to a powerful demon Alastair Caine and an unnamed demonic woman. It was not clear where Hunter's mother had gone and whether she was alive at the present time, but the son had been in contact with his dad for a long time and had carried out his assignments. When the Charmed Ones were constituted, Hunter and his younger half-brother were assigned various roles to help in father's mission to raise The Source of All Evil. Season One In ''Exorcise Your Demons, Hunter doesn't appear in person and his name is not voiced, but Parker tells Maggie a story that as a kid he wanted to to learn to good play the guitar as his brother. In 'Other Women, Hunter was tasked with obtaining DNA samples from Elder witches. As part of this pursuit he targeted Niko Hamada for death. At the end of the episode, he reports to Alastair about his failure, concluding that witches had found spell to throw him off the scent and erase the memories about the person (or thing), which he was supposed to find. He also addresses to Alastair as "dad", revealing their kinship to the audience. In Kappa Spirit, Hunter no longer remembers Niko was his target (Due to The Charmed Ones rewriting time), but remains dedicated to his mission to obtain DNA from powerful Witches. He kills Dr. Gregorian, when the chairman accidentally caught him stealing DNA of Macy. In Out of Scythe, Hunter doesn't appear in person, but his father and half-brother mention him in a conversation about Parker's fail. In Bug a Boo, Hunter defends his brother from their father's harshness when Alastair is angry at Parker because he keeps failing all the missions assigned to him. Later, he is in the guise of a waitress, is visiting Parker in the restaurant and instructs him to find a way to run an errand of father's. In Jingle Hell, Hunter and his younger brother go to Bucharest to find the amulet on their father's order. Although he later ends up being imprisoned in Tartarus after Parker turns on him. In Keep Calm and Harry On, Hunter doesn't appear in person, but within a week after the events of spoiled Christmas, Parker kept deceiving their dad about the real whereabouts of his brother (he said that Hunter had stolen the amulet and now doesn't want to be found). Alastor doesn't believe this obvious lie and doesn't care about the deteriorating state of Parker continues to ask him where Hunter actually. Alastor doesn't believe that his elder son could betray him and escape. When the father learns from Julia that Hunter in Tartarus, he shows shock and anger about it. He goes to Dante to try to free his son, even if it means finding himself in front of Vera sisters. The rescue of the son failed and the father was forced to leave the town, but given that he now knows where Dante lives and that Tartarus can be opened, he can try to free Hunter again. Personality Hunter seems to have a sadistic and somewhat violent personality, showing disdain for humans and their emotions. He takes pleasure in desecrating Trip's grave and is completely remorseless in his attempts to murder Niko Hamada. Despite that, he seems to have a certain commitment to duty. He has a high degree of loyalty to his father and has shown the ability to experience affection and concern for his half-brother Parker. Physical Appearance Hunter's human appearance is a tall, handsome white man who seems to be in his twenties. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. It is not known whether or not he possesses a demonic form like his father. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. ;Active Powers *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to copy another being's appearance. Hunter requires DNA contact with a person's body before he can assume their form. He is able to transform his clothing, as well as his body. While transformed his eyes will sometimes glow. *'Smoking:' The ability to change into and travel as a cloud of smoke. This smoke-like substance is capable of moving underground without showing any disruption to the soil. **'Flight:' In smoke form Hunter is able to defy gravity and propel oneself in any direction at will. *'Supernatural Strength:' Able to hurl an adult across a room with one hand. *'Supernatural Speed:' Hunter is able to move in extreme speeds, as witnessed when he rushes to the priest, at the risk of going to Tartarus. *'Deflection:' The ability to deviate magical attacks. Hunter used it to blow Mel's power back at her. ;Passive Powers *'Magic Sense:' The ability to detect magical energies, such as the 'temporal shift' of The Charmed Ones' spell to rewrite time; though he was unable to determine exactly what was changed. *'Resistance:' Hunter was able to resist and break out of the temporal stasis of a Charmed One. He is also capable to survive lethal injuries, as he was merely weakened by the poison, which was going to kill the mortal Niko. Gallery Alastair and his sons.jpg|With his dad and his half-brother Hunter Shapeshifting 1.gif|His shapeshifting Hunter-Parker1.gif Hunter-Parker2.gif 1x9-CaineBrothers inside a church.png Alastair and Hunter relax - 1x09.jpg Hunter-was-repelled-by-Galvin's-mark..gif|Hunter as Macy Vaughn 1x9-two-Maggies.png|Hunter as Maggie Vera Deflection.gif|Hunter as Harry Greenwood Crows.gif|Crows attack Hunter smoke.gif|Hunter returns Trivia *Unlike his half-brother, Hunter is a full demon. *Hunter is the first shapeshifter demon to appear in the series. In the original series, the first shapeshifter demon was Marshall. Appearances References Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Upper Level Demon Category:Caine Family